The Collaborative Research in Computational Neuroscience (CRCNS) program is a joint initiative between four NSF Directorates and six NIH Institutes. The CRCNS initiative seeks to bring together researchers in computational modeling and engineering with experimental neuroscientists to bring the power of computers to the study of nervous system function and mechanisms underlying nervous system disorders, and to further understand the computational strategies used by the central nervous system to mediate behavioral responses.